Mousefang's Story
by Leafstar16
Summary: Mousekit and her siblings are born in a time of trial for SkyClan. Over the course of a few moons, SkyClan has faced disaster after disaster, including an attack from rogues and a massive flood that almost swept away half the Clan. Will SkyClan be able to weather through these new trials, or will SkyClan crumble and fall like it did so many moons before?
1. Prologue

**AN: Yes, I am still doing my other fanfiction. I just wanted to put this one on, too.**

* * *

Flametail paced the outside of the nursery, flicking his tail in agitation. Then, after what seemed like moons, Frecklewish came out of the nursery.  
"It's okay to go in now." She said, and Flametail rushed inside the nursery. What he saw made him purr in happiness. Three little kittens were snuggled up against their mother's belly.  
"What should we name them, Brownheart?" Flametail asked.  
"I was thinking that the dusty brown she-cat should be Mousekit, and this brown tom should be Mudkit." Brownheart meowed, pointing with her tail to the two kits. "But what about this one?" She asked, pointing to the little ginger kitten with black stripes.  
"Her name should be Tigerkit." Flametail meowed, and Brownheart purred.  
"A perfect name for the little she-cat." The kittens began to cry out hungrily, and Brownheart guided them with her tail to her belly, where they began to suckle.  
"Our kits are beautiful." Flametail murmured, and Brownheart purred. It was a perfect moment, watching the little kittens suckle from their mother. It was only a shame that it wasn't to last.

* * *

**AN: I realized that, while I had many fanfiction for the Clan sitting on my computer, I didn't have a _single one_ for SkyClan. This had to be remedied, and now I have two SkyClan fanfictions sitting on my computer. Crisis averted :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors series, as awesome as that would be :3**

* * *

Mousekit blinked open her eyes and wandered over to her sister, Tigerkit. Mousekit was always the first one up, and she had to hurry before Brownheart woke up. Mousekit gently poked Tigerkit until she woke up.  
"Mrrrow? What is it?" Tigerkit asked.  
"Shhh! Before Mama wakes up." Mousekit meowed, and she and Tigerkit snuck out of the Nursery and began to quietly pick their way down to the river. Normally, Brownheart wouldn t allow them within two tail-lengths of the river, but it was just irresistible to the little kittens. As they reached the bottom, they sat down by the river.  
"I am Tigerstar of SkyClan, and you are my loyal deputy." Tigerkit meowed.  
"I am Mousefeather. Oh no, rats by the river! We have to stop them!" Mousekit meowed.  
"Warriors! Attack the rats! Drive them from the camp!" Tigerkit meowed, and she and Mousekit scampered around, pouncing on and attacking pretend rats. Unfortunatly, Brownheart woke up with Mudkit.  
"Tigerkit! Mousekit! Get away from the river!" Brownheart shrieked, and the two kittens jumped in surprise. Mousekit slipped and fell into the river.  
"Mama! Tigerkit! Help!" Mousekit screeched, swiping with her paws to get to the top of the river.  
"_Mousekit!_" Brownheart and Tigerkit yowled, and Mousekit went under the water. All she saw around herself was the walls of the riverbed and the water of the river. Splash! Somecat had jumped or fallen into the river as it swirled Mousekit around. Oddly enough, she felt peaceful. The water was so beautiful in leaf-fall, with all of the flame colored leaves swirling around in it. Mousekit also saw a strange tom in the water. The tom was a whiteish gray. Then, some cat's teeth snagged her scruff, and she was yanked above the water level, and carried to the shore. Mousekit was laid down onto the warm stone, which would have felt nice had she been able to breathe.  
"Frecklewish!" Some cat yowled, and then some cat, who had to be Frecklewish, was at her side, pressing her paw into Mousekit s chest, pressing out the water. Mousekit coughed, and then sucked in blissful air. Gasping, Mousekit blinked and looked around. No cat was missing. Then, all Mousekit could see was Brownheart, licking her.  
"Mousekit!" lick, lick, "If you ever," lick, "Ever do that," lick, lick, lick, "again, StarClan," lick, lick, "Help me," lick.  
"Brownheart, back off. I need to treat her for shock, and I think that you have licked her enough." Frecklewish meowed, and Brownheart backed off. "Lichenpaw, fetch me some thyme." Lichenpaw nodded and then raced off to the medicine cats den, and then returned with a mouthful of thyme. "Here, eat this." Frecklewish meowed, and Mousekit obeyed, munching the thyme and then swallowing it. "Make that some poppy seeds too, please." Frecklewish said, and then Lichenpaw raced off again, returning shortly with some poppy seeds. "Eat these." Mousekit licked up the poppy seeds.  
"Mama, I'm sorry. We just wanted to play by the river, and you never let us." Mousekit mewed.  
"And for good reason, too! Mousekit, you almost drowned! Thank StarClan that you re alright!"  
"I saw a whiteish gray tom in the water, Mama," Mousekit said, the poppy seed-induced drowsiness lapping against her like dark waves. "He looked so pretty. Like a cloud." Frecklewish's eyes went wide.  
"That was Cloudstar. He was SkyClan s leader when we left the forest and came to the gorge."  
"Cloudstar," Mousekit meowed, testing out the name. He sure looked like a...like a..." Mousekit toppled over, her eyes closing, and the last thing she felt was Frecklewish catching her before she hit the ground.

Mousekit opened her eyes. She was back in her nest, in the nursery. Two she-cats were arguing outside. Mousekit padded over to the entrance, and then stopped in her tracks.  
"...told you that my kits were better! They have enough sense not to jump into the river!" Rowanheart was saying.  
"Rowanheart, how could you?! If I had any complaints against a kitten, it would be that yours's have their heads held so high that they couldn't even see the river until they walked into it! Now, you leave my kits alone, do you hear me?!"  
"What is wrong?" Frecklewish asked, padding over.  
"Rowanheart is claiming that her kits are superior to all others and that mine are apparently too stupid to watch out for the river!" Brownheart hissed.  
"Rowanheart! No kits are better than any others, just like no warrior is better than another!" Frecklewish meowed, "And stop holding an accident against them. When kits get surprised, they jump into the air. And if they are by a river, then they could fall in. I've had enough of this talk. Knock it off."  
"Kittypet." Rowanheart sneered. Frecklewish's fur fluffed up. "Yes, kittypet. A kittypet should never ever become part of a Clan!"  
"Oh? Then we'd all be rouges and kittypets, then. Don't you forget that Firestar, who yes, was a kittypet as well, came and revived SkyClan when no other cat could. So watch your tongue before lashing out against kittypets, Rowanheart!" Rowanheart sniffed and stalked off. Frecklewish murmured an apology to Brownheart before padding off as well. Mousekit waited until Brownheart padded off before finding her siblings in the camp.  
"Hey guys!" Mousekit mewed. Tigerkit and Mudkit looked up.  
"Welcome back! And next time, please take me along." Mudkit mewed.  
"Sorry." Mousekit mewed. "What are we going to play?"  
"Shhh. We re going to sneak out of the camp and say that we have to use the Dirtplace if we are stopped." Mudkit whispered.  
"Great, but we can't all go at once. Here, Mudkit will go first, and after a bit, Tigerkit will, and then I will follow soon after. Once we re there, we'll sneak off!" Mousekit meowed, and her sibling's eyes gleamed.  
"Great idea!" Tigerkit meowed. It was almost sun-down, so they kits obediently followed their mother back into the nursery and into their nests. Mousekit was almost too excited to sleep, but eventually, she did.

Something was wrong. Mousekit could tell that much. She blinked her eyes open and saw nothing out of place in the nursery. Curious, Mousekit padded over to the entrance and stopped, shocked. Rogues were climbing down into the camp! Mousekit opened her jaws to yowl when a cat, not much older than she was, poked his head into the room. Mousekit screamed, waking up everyone in the nursery, and then Tigerkit screamed. And when Tigerkit screams, she screams _loud_. There wasn t a single cat in the camp who did not clearly hear her scream. The tom lunged forward and grabbed Tigerkit, and then raced off. Another came in and grabbed Mudkit, and got away with Brownheart hard on his tail. Then, a gray and white tortoshell tom with amber eyes came into the nursery. As he lunged forward to grab Mousekit, she yowled and swiped her claws, catching him on his nose. The tom yowled in surprise, and then growled.  
"Take that flee-bitten kit! Just leave mine alone!" Rowanheart yowled. Mousekit's heart sank. Of course Rowanheart would only care for her own kits, and no one else. The tom, taking advantage of Mousekit's hesitation, grabbed her scruff, but was then forced to drop her as Flametail leaped onto him in a fury. Mousekit scrambled to get out of the way of battling cats, completely terrified and confused. A white tom with amber eyes grabbed her scruff and then hightailed it up the gorge. Mousekit swiped at his fur, scoring her claws down his fur and leaving tiny cuts, but the tom just shook her and she stopped. What was happening?! The tom carried her out of the gorge and into the Twolegplace. He ran through the confusing place, and into a hole through a strange, reddish wall, and then they reached some sort of camp. The tom then placed her with her siblings and Rowanheart's two kits; Stormkit and Icekit, in some sort of strange den.  
"Into the box." The tom said, and then he padded off. So they were in a 'box' . Odd. Then, another white tom, this one with ice blue eyes, entered the guarded box.  
"I am Shatter, leader of RogueClan. You will recive your RogueClan names, and then help us in our fight for territory."  
"You stole us, and now you think we ll help you?!" Tigerkit mewed in outrage. Forget it, bee-brain!"  
"Yeah!" Mudkit pipped up. Shatter hissed.  
"You will do as I say or die!"  
"If we die, we go to StarClan. That's better than alive with you, mange-pelt." Mousekit hissed. She then saw the tom, Cloudstar, right behind Shatter. Cloudstar shook his head.  
"Run." Cloudstar meowed, and Mousekit yowled,  
"Run for it! Back to camp!" The kits raced out of the box, scattering in completely different directions. Mousekit ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She was hopelessly lost, and in need of a place to rest. Mousekit climbed over the Twoleg nest's fence and into the Garden.  
"Hello, little one. Are you lost?" A tom asked her, and Mousekit reconized him at once from the stories.  
"You're Hutch!" She mewed.  
"I am. Do you happen to be from SkyClan?" Hutch asked.  
"Yeah. Strange cats took all of us kits to a strange camp, and then we all ran for it. Now we're all lost." Moustkit mewed. Hutch growled.  
"Those alleycats have been causing a lot of trouble. I'll gather up your little friends, and then you can sleep here. I'll take you all back to SkyClan in the morning."  
"Thanks." Mousekit mewed, "But how are you going to tell which kits are from SkyClan?" The old tom smiled.  
"Even after all these moons, I've never forgotten SkyClan's scent." Hutch then climbed the fence and padded along, disappearing around the next bend. Mousekit wandered around the garden until she saw a nice, fat bush, where she padded under and curled up. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

**AN: New problem. Right before I added this, I noticed that all of that apostrophes and quotation marks had disappeared! Ahhhh! I fixed it, but if you notice that an apostrophe or quotation mark is missing, please let me know. And plz review! I really need your input! Thanks :3**


End file.
